


Whisper

by elenei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon, theres no such thing as too much baby fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:18:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenei/pseuds/elenei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendry overhears a late night conversation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for Day Four of Arya/Gendry week. Prompt: Whisper.

Arya was whispering.

His back was to her but he could hear her voice soft and quiet as she whispered to their little son. The boy wasn’t even a day old. He had been born at dawn after a long and terrifying labor. Gendry didn’t think he had ever known fear like that. He had paced and held Arya’s hand as she pushed and screamed.  

The boy had already earned many names: Eddard Stark, little Ned, the pup, baby Stark and the prince. That one scared Gendry. He couldn’t believe his son was a Stark. Even more frightening was the fact that should anything happen to Arya and her siblings his little son could become king someday. But it didn’t frighten Arya. She just smiled. Ned was the first baby born to her house since the little brother they had lost. He was a blessing her king brother had said when he came to visit earlier.

Gendry listened carefully as her murmurs of comfort turned into words. 

“I know you won’t understand yet but I’m going to tell you something. Something my father told me a long time ago: when the snows fall and white winds blow the lone wolf dies but the pack survives,” Arya stated the words solemnly like a prayer. “You, my little one, are the most precious member of our pack.” Gendry felt Arya shift slightly on the featherbed they shared and knew she had leaned down to kiss the babe’s head. “You’re named after him, you know. My father. He was a good, honorable man.” Gendry heard a sadness in Arya’s voice that broke his heart. “I wish you could have met him.”

She didn’t talk again for a long time. Gendry wanted to turn and face her so he could watch them but was hesitate to interrupt. Instead he listened to the sound of her breathing and the small noises the babe was making.

“That’s _your_ father,” Arya said suddenly. “He’s a good man too.” Gendry felt himself flush but he almost smiled too. “He can be a stupid bullheaded bastard sometimes though.”

An indignant sound burst from Gendry before he could stop it. He thought he heard Arya laugh quietly at the same time.

“Don’t tell him that,” Gendry objected as he rolled over. Arya shushed him. She had the babe at her breast. The sight of them like that quieted him quick enough. Gendry didn’t say another word as he sat up. The baby was cradled close to Arya with his eyes closed. He looked as peaceful as anything Gendry had ever seen. He didn’t take any mind of his parents late night bickering. Gendry thought it was for the best the boy got used to that now. It wasn’t likely to change ever. Arya’s tunic was open and her hair a tangled mess around her face but she had never looked more beautiful to him.

“I knew you were awake,” She informed him. She was speaking softly still but it did little to disguise the pride there.

“I should’ve known.” There wasn’t much that got past Arya. She seemed to know everything that was going on everywhere. Sometimes she could even read Gendry’s own thoughts and better than he could.  

“Was he being fussy?” Gendry asked reaching out to stroke the boy’s fine black hair with one finger.  It would grow in thick as his someday. The boy already looked so much like him. To Gendry, he was a tiny thing, but he had been told the boy was strong and robust for a newborn. He had the same eyes too. Everyone who had visited commented on it. Gendry had swelled with pride.

Arya shook her head. “No. But I could tell he was hungry and I haven’t been able to sleep.”

“You need rest.” The Maester had been very clear about that but Gendry doubted Arya had heard a word the old man said. Once they had placed Ned in her arms he claimed Arya’s undivided attention.

“I will.”  

Her gaze fell back down to little Ned who had let go of her and was sleeping soundly. The love and devotion his mother felt was clear on her face. Gendry could see no fear in her. Even during the birth she had been so strong. Her courage had not deserted her even with the baby crying in her arms. If anything she was more confident. And lighthearted. It filled him with joy just to see her like that. But he couldn’t suppress a slight twinge of envy. She was so brave.

“What are you thinking?” Arya asked without looking up. It occurred to Gendry that they had barely had any time to talk since the first cry had pierced their ears.

“You look beautiful,” he said honestly. Some women might’ve swooned or blushed at that but Arya just rolled her eyes. That wasn’t the answer she wanted. It rarely was. Gendry continued. “And happy.”

That resulted in a serious pause from Arya.

“Are you happy?” She asked a heartbeat later. Her voice was deceptively even.

“Of course,” Gendry said a little too loudly. Arya looked up at him curiously. Gendry felt all his fears from the past several months, maybe even years, surge back into him. He had tried he damnest to rid himself of them but they always returned. Suddenly he felt like a bastard boy again. He was alone and full of anger. He thought of the mother he barely remembered and the father he had never known.

 “I’m scared,” Gendry confided. The words made him feel ashamed. He kept his voice low. “I don’t know how to be a father. I spent all my years hating my own…What if he hates me some day?”

Arya didn’t respond with words this time.  She leaned forward, very carefully, and Gendry opened his arms to her. She placed little Ned there so gently that he never stirred. Gendry stared down at the boy. He was as comfortable in Gendry’s arms as he had been in Arya’s. _Our son_ , he thought.

“He doesn’t care about any of that. You’re all he’s ever known or ever will know. And he loves you,” Arya said her mouth was next to his ear. “And so do I.” Gendry whispered back that he loved her too as she took his face in her hands. She forced him to meet her eyes. Gendry always felt himself go warm when she looked at him like that. He saw the same love that had been in her eyes while looking at their boy. Gendry bent his head down to kiss her deeply, all his fears gone.  

“So don’t be stupid anymore,” Arya told him when they broke away a long moment later. “You have a pack now too.”


End file.
